1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for strengthening, reshaping and/or manipulating bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjacent spinal vertebrae are separated by an intervertebral disc. Both the vertebrae and the disc can become damaged, requiring repair. Many techniques have been developed for repairing spinal structures including vertebroplasty, kyphoplasty, primary disc arthroplasty, revision disc arthroplasty, a window osteotomy accompanied bone grafting or mechanical insert fusion, pedicle screw fixation, and spinal fusion. These techniques may involve either the bonding of a material to a vertebra or vertebrae (spinal fusion, vertebroplasty, kyphoplasty, a window osteotomy accompanied by bone grafting or mechanical insert fusion) and/or the positioning of a mechanical element through or between vertebrae (pedicle screw fixation, primary disc arthroplasty, revision disc arthroplasty). The success of bonding may depend, in part, on the strength of the vertebral bone to which the added material becomes bonded. The success of mechanical-element insertion may depend, in part, on the strength of the vertebral body, because both the insertion process and the normal activity of the patient after surgery generate vertebral stress that is more easily withstood if the vertebrae are strengthened.